Going Out Without The Bang
by kings.of.leon4ever
Summary: Set Ep12 S2. Elena comes straight back after Damon tells her to leave. Damon stakes rose Elena walks in. She doesnt understand the feelings she has just discovered for Damon but she yearns them. She loves him.
1. Chapter 1

**Set at the end of Episode 12 Season 2. Elena comes back just after Damon stakes Rose. **

**I came up with this idea while watching episode 12. I know that Elena does come back after Damon disposes of rose but i thought it would be better if she came back before?**

* * *

><p>She didn't know why she came back, she felt like she <em>had to. <em>Their was a feeling, a feeling deep in her heart. Telling her to go back to the boarding house, even though Damon had told her to leave. She cut the engine of her car and walked to the boarding house door.

She suddenly knew why she can came back, she needed to see Damon. She needed to know if he was okay. Her stomach fluttered as she pushed open the door, softly shutting it behind her and making up the stairs for Damons bedroom. She wasn't truly prepared for what she saw when she walked in.

On the bed lay Damon, Rose in his arms and a wooden stake protruding from her chest. As Damons eyes locked with hers, she saw the single tear that had escaped his eye.

"Oh, Damon." She said, sympathetically.

"I told you to leave." He said sternly.

"I-i did. But I came back."

"Why, _Elena? _Did you want to comfort me. Make sure I was _okay._" She hated the tone his voice had taken. "Well, Guess what Elena. I don't need comforting and certainly not by you."

"Damon, I know your upset. Stop trying to hide it. You don't need to, not with me. I understand."

"No, You don't understand. Elena, that was supposed to be me. Me dying-_Dead._" He maneuvered himself out from underneith Rose. "I'm the one Jules was trying to bite. I should be dead."

She felt a twinged in her heart as Damon said he should be dead. "No, Damon! Your... You can't die."

"As a matter of fact, incase you haven't noticed. I can die... by a simple stake to the heart, a extremely large dosage of vervain, _wolf bite._"

"I didn't mean it like that. I don't want you to die. You can't die on me." She said. Then accidentally she mumble aloud. "Your all I need."

"Excuse me?" He said, moving himself closer to Elena. "I'm _all you need._ Forgetting about _Saint Stefan?_ Don't do this to me Elena. Not tonight. I can't have you breaking my heart. No, definitely not tonight. Any other night and i'll handle it."

She didn't know where the sudden emotions came from but she was crying and running to Damon. Collapsing in his arms. Pulling him closer. Breathing in his heavenly scent.

She didn't understand the feelings she had for this beautiful, amazing, _caring, _mainly asshole of a vampire. She _loved _Stefan, she tried desperately to convince herself. She knew it wasn't working.

Her skin tingled where Damon touched and she was sure that even if he laid one tiny kiss upon her forehead, her walls would collapse. She would need him, more than she needed Stefan. She wiped her eyes and pulled away from Damon.

"We need to sort out, R-r-rose." She sniffled.

"Yeah, _I do." _He replied.

* * *

><p><strong>So there it is. I'll update soon if you like it!<strong>

** xxx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for he two reviewers... I cant stop watching Vampire Diaries. Why the hell is Damon so beautiful! Anyway... Chapter 2.**

* * *

><p>Damon wouldn't let Elena go with him to get rid of Roses body. He locked her in his room. Then took off. Elena had paced his room for a while before taking a seat on his bed. She pulled out her phone and dialed his number.<p>

"What?" He answered, clearly annoyed.

"Where are you? How long will you be? I don't like sitting in your room with nothing to do!"

"Kick off your shoes, lay back on my bed and just enjoy it while it lasts. I can help fill your head with fantasties?" He replied, Elena knew he would be smirking on the other end of that phone.

"Damon."

"Fine. I'll be 15 minutes."

She was tired. Her eyes felt heavy. She kicked off her shoes and snuggled into the pillow.

* * *

><p>As Damon entered his bedroom he found a sleeping Elena on his bed. He had imagined this scene many times before but he was always beside her. She in his arms.<p>

He walked over to his bed and took a seat on the edge next to Elena. She looked so peaceful as she slept. He stroked her cheek, lightly. He loved her, more than he had loved anyone before in his existance. He didn't understand why he felt to much love for this... amazing, beautiful, smart human!

He didn't want to wake her so he pulled the duvet up and over her.

He went over to his bedroom door and closed it softly. He then walked over to his bed and lay as far away from Elena as he could and went to sleep himself.

* * *

><p>Elena awoke first in the morning. She took in her surroundings and to her suprise realised she was still in Damons room. She sat up and noticed for the first time the sleeping vampire next to her. It was strange seeing him like this. He looked so vunerable... innocent! Elena laughed at her thoughts of Damon being innocent.<p>

His beautiful blue eyes fluttered open. "Elena?" He asked.

"Good Morning, Damon." She didn't feel uncomfortable. She didn't want to leave his bedroom. It was weird. She _loved _Stefan, but something inside her told her that she loved Damon even more. That was it. _She loved Damon, she loved him with all of her heart. When she was with Damon, She barely even thought about Stefan when she was with him._

But why would Damon love her? She knew exactly how Damon felt about her and all he wanted was for her to return his feelings. She wanted to she wanted to say it so badly but she couldn't she couldn't say it... What about Stefan? But she wanted say it. _Damon, I love you._

"Pardon?" Damon asked. He didn't realise she was talking so he didn't quite catched what she said.

"Nothing." She said. "I gotta go, i'm meeting Bonnie today."

Elena stumbled out of Damons room along to Stefans. She opened the door, he was lying on his bed.

"Elena. Tell me again, why the hell you were in Damons room? I thought he just had a human stay over, didn't for a second think it would be you." Stefan said.

"Erm, I fell asleep. I'm just getting a change of clothes then i'm going to get Bonnie at The Grill." She replied grabbing clothes from the drawers. She walked to his bathroom and got changed.

"Why were you sleeping with my brother?"

"Excuse me!" She exclaimed. "I did nothing of the sort! I fell asleep in his bed."

"I didn't mean... hooking up. I ment sleeping in my brothers bed!"

"Because I fell asleep!" She yelled. She stormed from his room, down the stairs and out the door to her car. She started the engine drove to the grill as fast as she could.

* * *

><p>Damon got up and got ready. He needed a drink, Bourbon? Nah. He wanted to go to The Grill. He went to his car and drove to the grill silently.<p>

As he pulled up he saw Elenas car in the carpark. _Just Great._

He made straight for the bar when he strolled in. Ignoring the glances from Bonnie and Elena.

"Finest Wiskey on the rocks." He said to the bartender. Just then someone tapped his shoulder. "Jenna?"

"Hey Damon. I want you to meet-"

"I know you." He said, indicating to the woman standing next to Damon. She was pretty but nothing compared to Elena. "Andie Star?"

"Yeah, Can I get you a drink?" She asked. _Dear God, She was hitting on him._ He turned round to the bar and picked up his drink.

"I have a full glass." He said, standing up and walking over to Elena.

"You blew her off." She stated.

"Where's witchy?"

"Bathroom. Why'd you blow her off?"

"Shes... not important." Elena knew exactly what he had ment.

"But... Damon do you love me?" Damon was taken back with her question.

"What sorta question is that?" Why the hell did she want to know if he loved her? To break his heart? Laugh in his face?

"Damon... Do you love me?"

"Elena."

"Damon!"

"Yes." He admited.

"You... you love me?" She wasn't that suprised but she was suprised he had told her!

"Of course I love you." Elenas heart exploded... her heartbeat sped right up. Damon could hear it and he smirked.

"Damon, I think... i think..." His finger silenced her lips.

"Don't say anything Elena. I know it will _always_ be Stefan."

She moved his finger from her lips. "No. Damon... I do. I love you."

Damon had never felt like this before. His heart felt as though it was jumping for joy. She loved him. He couldn't believe it! She loved him.

"You what?" He asked, shocked. She moved closer to him.

"I love you, Damon Salvatore."

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading!<strong>

**But please review! It kinda sucks not getting many reviews! Im watching episode 14. I HATE JULES! Poor Damon is being tortured! :( PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
